A device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,086 (Beatrice Foods Company). In this document, the transport and handling of the device are ensured by pivoted handles fixed on the sidewalls of the reservoir, which does not permit correct nor easy handling by the user. Moreover, the supply circuit for the fluid in gaseous phase is enclosed in a closed housing constituted by the sealed assembly of a cover substantially free from openings and a base with a T-shaped profile welded on the reservoir. Such an arrangement does not permit suitable heat exchange nor the evacuation of water vapor accumulating in the cover, particularly because of the cold vaporization coil.
More recently, there have been proposed analogous devices with a profiled base support for the cover connected by a tube projecting outwardly from the cover to a small bottle suspended laterally from the reservoir and receiving the condensate accumulating in the base, in an inconvenient and hardly optimum arrangement.